Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for transmitting print data to a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There have been conventional techniques for downloading print data from a server and then printing the downloaded print data based on settings.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-142606 discusses a technique in which a printing apparatus downloads high-resolution data from a server and prints the download high-resolution data if the resolution specified by a mobile electronic device is a high resolution.